


Hiding Place

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve can run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Place

She’s been all alone in his bed for days. Pulls the covers up tight against her throat and wills the screaming in her head to stop, but it never does.

When she dreams, it’s always the same. Her lover tortured in a thousand gruesome ways. This last saw him stretched out on a table, a million wires pulling him apart, his heart open and exposed. Beating.

She’d do anything to have him safe and beside her again.

She was just a girl, a law student, when he came to her. She wanted to change the world. She hadn’t meant destroy it. Between her love for him, and the job he had her apply for, she feels like she was the one laid out on the table, pulled in every direction.

The bed is cold.

She dozes off again, this time waking screaming as the sheets drench in their blood. But it’s only her own sweat.

How long has it been now? She’s vaguely aware that if she doesn’t eat something, she’ll starve to death, and all her hiding would be for nothing. The cupboard in the kitchen is bare. She orders a pizza. How mundane.

She answers the door, but it’s not the delivery man.

Throws herself into his arms. “Oh, Lindsey! Is it really you? I was so scared!"

But he stands, straight and cold. “I’ve come for you, baby. Meet the new liaison to the Senior Partners.”

This time when she screams, there’s no waking up.


End file.
